


Bathtime Anarchy

by fckyeahgallavich



Series: Requests/Prompts [11]
Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Humor, Humor, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Parent!Ian, Parent!Mickey, and funny, bathtime gone wrong, parenting is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckyeahgallavich/pseuds/fckyeahgallavich
Summary: Prompt: Based on a post I made about Mickey stomping down the stairs in 10x06 looking like he's Father!Mickey coming to investigate some foolishness.Father!Mickey coming to investigate... on twitter. That’s so cute.So could you write a futurefic... Mickey and Ian have 2 kids, they’ve both gotten out of the bath with shampoo still in their hair and now they’re chasing each other in the living room. Maybe, Ian has fallen a sleep in the bathroom because he’s exhausted from work and Mickey hears the noise and goes down stairs to investigate.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Requests/Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/878244
Comments: 17
Kudos: 142





	Bathtime Anarchy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lucy for the title idea <3

Ian had agreed to bathe their children while Mickey finished putting the laundry away and Mickey wondered how the fuck and when the fuck they’d gotten so domestic. They had not one, but  _ two  _ four year olds because apparently Mickey’s sperm was super-powered or some shit. When Debbie came home with the ultrasound showing two blobs instead of one, Mickey’d damn near collapsed out of his chair. Fuck, he’d almost asked if there was a way to get rid of one — just one! — so they wouldn’t have to deal with  _ twice  _ the finances,  _ twice  _ the responsibility,  _ double  _ the insomnia — But of course now that Nadi and Ivan were here Mickey couldn’t believe the thought had ever crossed his mind. Of course their inheriting the Kash N Grab certainly helped to make it all possible. They technically took turns being being stay-at-home dads but the little family was always together no matter what. The babies already knew they go straight upstairs where one of their daddies would follow momentarily to play with them until it was time to switch shifts.Like everything in their lives, they made it work.

He was filling his son’s dresser with clean clothes when Mickey heard a commotion from downstairs…. Some racing footsteps slapping against the hardwood, some hushed little voices and giggles… a  _ crash! _

Mickey tossed the laundry basket to Nadi’s bed and, with intimidating volume, stomped down the stairs to investigate. The living room was empty when he arrived… Though the tossed end table with the lamp strewn across the floor, shade a few feet to its left, accounted for the crash.

“Nadi… Ivan… I  _ know you  _ two did thi—”

_ Schwieeeak _ screeched from under his foot as he slid against a large puddle of sudsy water.

“FUCK!” Mickey shouted instinctually. Two little faces, a black-haired little girl and a brunette little boy, peaked from the archway between the living room and the kitchen. The bastards even  _ laughed.  _ “Oh, you think that’s funny?” Mickey demanded. “What the Hell are you two doing out of your bath?” He knew that bathtime wasn’t over because a. Ian was nowhere in sight, b. the floor was a wet, sudsy mess, and c. he hadn’t heard the bathtub drain.

“Dad fell asleep,” Ivan answered, stepping into the archway, his sister not far behind — both naked and still covered in bubbles. Mickey rolled his eyes and groaned. Of fucking course he had.

“So that gives you reason to  _ get out and not dry off?”  _ Mickey demanded, mind racing to figure out his own damn kids. Kid logic… was indecipherable. 

And just like that… The kids scrambled and started  _ running!  _ Mickey’s heart plummeted into his gut, practically seeing where the water and soap stuck to the linoleum floor and was just  _ waiting  _ to send one of his kids flying into the island or dining room table. 

“What the — Quit that!” 

Half running, half sliding, Mickey made his way to the kitchen where he proceeded to try to catch his squealing children.

“Ivan — Nadi… I swear to  _ Christ! Stop!”  _ His fingers just barely grazed his daughter’s arm and — 

_ Schwi—Thud. _

###  /////

“Maybe… maybe we should get back in the bath,” Nadi suggested, Daddy’s footsteps rumbling down the stairs toward them. Ivan’s mouth twisted as he thought hard. They’d already broken the lamp, Daddy would know that they did it… Unlesssss they  _ did  _ get back in the bath before Dad woke up!

“Good idea,” Ivan whispered back, but then Daddy’s voice carried from the living room and Ivan knew they were caught anyway. The twins looked at each other, Nadi’s lips jerking into a deep frown on one side — a wince. They peeked around the corner of the wall and saw Daddy clutching the railing they were only  _ just  _ tall enough to reach now. He must have almost slipped on the bathwater they’d tracked downstairs.

Ivan giggled a little under his breath and Nadi stared at him like he’d grown a second head. Ivan just didn’t see what the big deal was. Daddy was mad, he could see that but… He wanted to show Daddy that they were just trying to have fun! He tagged Nadi “it” and started running and was delighted when Daddy started running after them. This was just like when Dad brought home a  _ real  _ set of sprinklers this summer and they ran under the teeny sprays of water. They laughed and giggled as Daddy chased them trying to get them to stop running. Yeah, yeah, but they ran in the house all of the time! What was the — 

they heard the world’s  _ loudest  _ crash — second only to the fireworks on the Fourth of July. The twins’ eyes burst wide at the sound. Nadi’s black brows were drawn like Daddy’s when one of them came home from daycare with a scrape on their knee that hadn’t been patched up right.

“DADDY!” Nadi screeched as soon as her green eyes caught sight of their daddy laying in a puddle of their bathwater. Ivan took the stairs as fast as he could, bumping his toes against the lip of the steps every other stair because he didn’t follow the one foot at a time rule. This was an emergency so he didn’t have to follow that rule this time.

“Dad!” Ivan cried, entering the bathroom and immediately shaking his redheaded father awake. 

“Wha— ? Ivan? Why’re you…  _ Where’s your sister?!” _

“Daddy fell downstairs!” Ivan cried, ignoring his dad’s question (another rule that he was breaking because it’s an emergency).

“He what?” Dad jumped to his feet and nudged himself around Ivan who returned to his bath that he shouldn’t have ever left.

//////

“Fuck, Mick!” Ian cried, taking in his husband crumpled at the base of the stairs in the kitchen. A naked Nadi was crouched by her father, shaking his arm. Fortunately, Mickey did start to stir, an immediate relief.

“You get some clothes on right now and go to bed. And I mean  _ now _ ,” Ian practically growled at his daughter. He felt like shit for it, but not quite as shitty as he felt for his injured husband at the moment. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what the fuck had happened here. Ian’d somehow fallen asleep while giving his children a bath and while he was unconscious they’d decided to go downstairs and play. From the streaks of water against the hardwood, Ian’s guess was they played slip n’ slide with the sudsy water still coating their bodies.

Nadi took the stairs at a careful pace, clearly not wanting to trip and fall like her Daddy had. It was a wise choice, Ian thought to himself.

Ian checked the side of Mickey’s head where the was collapsed against the floor but it felt normal so he felt confident that most of Mickey’s injury would be to his hip, ankle, or pride. Below him, Mickey grunted and a tattooed hand grabbed his hand still curled around his head.

“You okay?” Ian murmured gently, in a hushed tone — just in case he really had hit his head. Mickey grumbled out something unintelligible and Ian asked him to repeat.

“I  _ said  _ they’re  _ your fuckin kids!”  _ Mickey grouched. Ian couldn’t help it… he laughed.

“Over my dead body,” Ian joked back.

“I’m the one that almost died here,” Mickey pointed out and they shared an ironic smile. Ian huffed and sat back on his ass.

“DAD, I’M DRESSED!” Nadi called from the top of the stairs.

“Good!” He called back. “Now go to bed!”

“BUT IVAN’S STILL IN THE BATH!” She screamed back. Ian’s head sank forward, and he jumped the slightest bit when his forehead met Mickey’s shoulder, the older man’s arm wrapping around Ian’s slouched shoulders.

“IVAN!” Ian cried into Mickey’s shoulder. “GET OUT OF THE BATH AND GO TO BED!” He had to work to conceal his laughter, tucking his smile against his husband’s bicep as though his daughter would be able to see his frustrated smile from the top of the stairs.

“BUT I’M COLD!” Ivan cried, his scream more faint than his sister’s from still being in the bath.

“You should’ve thought o’ that before you played SLIP N SLIDE IN THE LIVING ROOM!” Mickey screamed back. Ian covered his mouth with his hand at Mickey’s words. God… it  _ wasn’t funny!  _ So why were they doing everything in their power to conceal their laughter?

“DAD SAID TO GET DRESSED AND GO TO BED  _ IVAN! _ ” Nadi’s little shriek rattled down the stairs. Ian and Mickey both rolled their eyes.

Parenthood.


End file.
